Kushina's Unusual Week
by Akasuna no Acan Cashmere
Summary: Selama seminggu, perasaan Kushina sangat tidak menentu. Mulai dari kesal, takut, hingga cemburu. Dan ini semua karena Minato. Rencana apa yang dibuat Minato sehingga Kushina bisa seperti ini? / Bad summary. Fic request by Nirina-ne Bellanesia. Rnr please?


Kushina's Unusual Week

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Request by Nirina-ne Bellanesia

Warning: OOC, (maybe) typos, etc. Don't like? Simple. Don't Read

.

.

.

.

Day 1

"Minato, sore ini temani aku menonton film ya!"

"Maaf Kushina, tapi tugas dari dosen sangat menumpuk. Ajak saja Mikoto."

"Yah, baiklah."

.

.

"Mikoto! Temani aku menonton film nanti sore ya! Minato sibuk, jadi aku tidak bisa pergi bersamanya."

"Maaf Kushina. Tapi baru saja Fugaku mengajakku pergi ke pertandingan basketnya nanti sore. Kau terlambat selangkah, Kushi-chan."

"Ya ampun. Sudahlah, aku pergi sendiri saja."

"Gomen ne."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Day 2

"Minato! Maukah kau menemaniku nanti ke toko buku? Aku mau memesan komik!"

"Maafkan aku Kushina, tapi tugas makalahku belum selesai, sedangkan tugas itu harus dikumpulkan 3 hari lagi."

"Huh! Minato jahat! Minato pelit!"

"Salahkan dosenku, Kushina."

"Terserah!"

.

.

"Chitose! Nanti temani aku memesan komik ya! Ya ya ya?"

"Maaf Kushina. Tapi Inoichi memintaku membantunya di toko bunga karena hari ini tokonya sedang ramai."

"Yah, ya sudah deh."

"Chitose-chan, ayo! Langsung saja ke tokoku!"

"Ah, baiklah Inoichi-kun! Aku pergi dulu ya, Kushina."

"Iya, hati-hati!"

Day 3

"Minato! Temani aku membetulkan jam tanganku ya! Sepertinya baterainya sudah habis."

"Maaf Kushina, tapi aku harus ke rumah Shikaku untuk mendiskusikan sesuatu."

"Ayolah Minato."

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, tapi ini sangat mendesak."

"Dasar jahat! Kau menyebalkan!"

.

.

"Mebuki, temani aku membetulkan jam tanganku ya!"

"Maaf Kushina, tetapi aku akan pergi bersama Kizashi menonton film setelah pulang."

"Ahh! Ya sudahlah!"

Day 4

"Minato, Minato! Temani aku ke Ichiraku Ramen ya setelah ini! Yoshino, Mebuki, Mikoto dan Chitose tidak bisa menemaniku hari ini."

"Maaf Kushina, tapi…"

"Ayolah Minato! Hari ini saja! Otakmu bisa meledak jika kau paksa mengerjakan tugasmu yang tidak ada habisnya itu!"

"Maaf, tap…"

"Kau marah padaku?"

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Lalu kenapa kau menjauhiku, _ttebane_?!"

"Kushina, tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu."

"Minato jelek! Minato jahat! Minato kejam! Aku benci padamu!"

.

.

"Minato jelek! Minato keji! Dasar tidak punya perasaan! Tidak peka! Apa salahnya dia menemaniku sehari saja? Dasar tugas sialan!" rutuk Kushina. Kejadian selama 4 hari berturut-turut ini membuatnya sangat kesal.

Mana mungkin semua temannya sibuk pada saat yang bersamaan? Apalagi Minato! Sesibuk apapun teman sedari kecilnya itu, pasti dia mau meluangkan sedikit waktunya untuk menemani Kushina.

Apa tugasnya terlalu banyak? Atau mungkin Minato menumpuk semua tugasnya sehingga baru dibuat seminggu sebelum waktunya dikumpulkan? Tidak. Minato bukan tipe mahasiswa sepertti itu.

Lalu apa?! Kushina mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Hm, ada yang tidak beres disini. Kushina berpikir sejenak. Apa mungkin mereka mau merencanakan kejutan ulang tahun untuknya?

Gadis berambut merah panjang itu tertawa kecil. Tidak mungkin! Ulang tahunnya saja sudah lewat, masa mereka sudah membuat kejutan untuk hari ulang tahunnya tahun depan?

"Daripada kepalaku pusing memikirkannya, lebih baik aku ke Ichiraku Ramen saja!"

.

.

Dari balik tembok yang tersembunyi dan agak gelap, terdapat beberapa orang yang mengintai Kushina. Dari sikap mereka, kelihatannya mereka sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana? Apa rencana kita berhasil?"

"Sepertinya berhasil. Tadi kulihat dia berjalan sendiri keluar gerbang sambil menggerutu. Sepertinya dia menjelek-jelekkan Minato."

"Hah, dia memang tidak pernah berubah."

"Tapi, menurutku rencana ini unik dan ehm, agak aneh."

"Bukannya bagus? Jadi ide ini tidak pasaran. Ide Shikaku memang keren!"

"Hn."

"Baiklah. 3 hari lagi, kita beraksi."

.

.

Day 5

Saat di kampus, Kushina langsung bermuka masam. Ia ingin sekali pergi ke Fun Land dan bermain _roller coaster_ sambil berteriak sekencang-kencangnya untuk melampiaskan semua rasa kesalnya.

Hari ini, saat dia ingin menghampiri Mikoto, sahabat karibnya, Mikoto malah terlebih dahulu menghampiri Yoshino, Chitose dan Mebuki dan pergi meninggalkannya, seolah mereka tidak peduli akan kehadiran Kushina. Ketika dirinya ingin bertanya mengenai tugasnya pada Minato, pemuda bermata sebiru lautan itu sedang sibuk berkumpul bersama Fugaku, Inoichi, Shikaku dan Kizashi. Sepertinya membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat serius.

Kushina ingin sekali meninju sesuatu saking kesalnya. Mukanya ditekuk. _Mood_nya benar-benar hancur sekarang. Lihat saja, jika mereka meminta bantuannya, jangan harap ia mau membantu!

Gadis itu mengarahkan laju kakinya entah kemana. Tetapi, kemudian langkah kakinya terhenti. Ia merasa sedang diperhatikan oleh seseorang. Ketika dia menoleh ke belakang, ia tidak mendapati seorang pun disana. Maklum, tempat ini jarang dilewati orang, bahkan orang yang melewati tempat ini bisa dihitung dengan jari.

Bulu kuduk Kushina berdiri. Sial, kenapa dia bisa-bisanya melewati lorong ini? Memang pemandangan disini bagus karena di bawah pagar beton dengan tinggi 1,3 meter itu terhampar lapangan rumput yang cukup luas dan teduh. Disana terdapat banyak mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang bersenda gurau atau mengerjakan tugas. Tapi, yang ramai itu lapangan disana, kan? Bukan lorong yang dilewatinya, kan?

Sebenarnya, Kushina suka sekali berada disini. Setiap dia kesal, pasti dia selalu pergi kesini. Tempatnya yang sepi, sejuk dan terang membuatnya tenang. Tetapi, setelah mendengar gosip yang dituturkan Mikoto kepadanya tiga hari yang lalu, Kushina jadi ragu menuju lorong ini.

Kata Mikoto, dahulu pernah ada sebuah kecelakaan yang menimpa seorang mahasiswi yang terjadi di lorong ini. Entah kecelakaan apa. Dia hanya mengetahui ciri-ciri mahasiswi itu. Berambut kuning acak-acakan dan berkacamata tebal. Yang dia tahu, jarang ada orang yang mau melewati lorong ini, kecuali para mahasiswa fakultas kedokteran yang pergi ke perpustakaan khusus. Perpustakaan di kampus ini ada dua, ada perpustakaan umum dan perpustakaan khusus. Karena perpustakaan umum yang tidak begitu luas dan juga buku tentang kedokteran yang semakin lama semakin menumpuk, maka dibuatlah sebuah perpustakaan kecil khusus untuk ilmu kedokteran.

Kushina semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Kemudian…

BRUKK

"Aduh…," Kushina memegang punggungnya dan menolehkan kepalanya ke sosok yang menabraknya tadi. Dan gadis ini langsung menyadari sesuatu. Rambut kuning awut-awutan, kacamata tebal.

Kushina menjerit sekeras-kerasnya.

Bibir perempuan berambut pirang kusut itu pucat, sepucat bibir Kushina. Saat bertabrakan tadi, tanpa sengaja Kushina menyentuh tangannya. Tangannya dingin. Dan itu semakin meyakinkan Kushina bahwa dia adalah makhluk yang _'berbeda'_ dengan dirinya.

'Oh Kami-sama. Aku tidak tahu harus bersyukur atau tidak karena telah melihat makhluk halus untuk pertama kalinya,' batin Kushina. Tapi ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk membatin hal yang tidak berguna seperti itu.

Dengan segera Kushina bangkit dan tanpa menoleh ke belakang ia mengambil langkah seribu menuju taman dekat kampusnya yang tidak pernah sepi dari pengunjung, sama halnya dengan lapangan rumput itu. Keringat dingin mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya.

Di belakangnya, gadis itu menyeringai dan tertawa puas.

Dari kejauhan Kushina melihat teman-temannya sedang berkumpul membentuk kelompok dan mendiskusikan sesuatu. Kushina segera mempercepat langkahnya dan menggabungkan diri bersama mereka. Teman-temannya yang melihat Kushina menghampiri mereka sangat panik dan segera membereskan semua kertas-kertas yang berserakan dan menghamburkan semua kertas tersebut pada Shikaku.

"Kushina, kau kenapa? Seperti habis melihat hantu saja," ujar Mikoto.

"Aku memang habis melihat hantu, _ttebane_!"

"Yang benar saja, mana mungkin ada hantu disini," ucap Inoichi.

"Ada! Hantu itu adalah hantu yang diceritakan oleh Mikoto tiga hari yang lalu! Dan aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, _ttebaneee_!"

"Mungkin kau terlalu letih sehingga berhalusinasi yang tidak-tidak," ucap Mebuki.

Kushina mengurut-urut keningnya sendiri. "Mungkin. Semoga begitu," mata Kushina menangkap kertas-kertas yang berserakan di sekitar Shikaku. Dia mengerenyitkan dahi. "Shikaku, kertas-kertas apa itu?"

Shikaku gelagapan. "Ah, eh, ini? Oh, hahaha, ini hanya tugasku," ucapnya seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tumben sekali kau menghamburkan kertas tugasmu. Biasanya kau selalu menyimpan tugasmu dengan rapi. Tapi tak apa, biar kubantu membereskannya."

Niat baik Kushina ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Shikaku. "Tidak usah! Biar aku saja yang membereskannya."

"Ah tidak apa-apa. Tidak usah sungkan."

"Bukan begitu maksudku. Ah, aku lupa kalau aku harus segera menyerahkan tugas ini kepada Orochimaru-sensei! Aku pergi dulu, minna. Jaa," Shikaku memungut semua kertas yang ada di dekatnya dan kabur.

"Mikoto, Yoshino, Mebuki, jangan lupa kalian harus membantuku dan Inoichi-kun di toko bunga milik Inoichi. Cepat, nanti keburu ramai. Maaf Kushina, aku pergi dulu," ujar Chitose dengan nada mendesak.

"Jaa, Kushina. Kami tinggal dulu ya."

"Minato, Fugaku, kalian berjanji akan membantuku membuat makalah. Sebaiknya sekarang saja," kata Kizashi.

"Baiklah. Semakin cepat semakin baik."

"Hn."

"Hei, tung…"

Ucapan Kushina terhenti saat ia melihat kertas Shikaku yang terjatuh di dekatnya. Dia ingin memanggil Shikaku, tetapi Shikaku sudah menghilang. Dengan iseng dia membalik kertas tersebut dan tertegun.

Di atas tertulis besar-besar 'OUR MISSION'. Dan kertas tersebut berisi sebuah gambar lelaki dan perempuan. Gambar itu sungguh buruk, layaknya gambar anak TK. Dengan bulatan dan dua titik dan sebuah lengkung sebagai wajah, garis lurus dengan dua cabang di bagian atas dan bawah sebagai kaki dan tangan, dan rambut panjang lurus untuk perempuan dan rambut jabrik untuk laki-laki. Dan perempuan dan laki-laki itu berada dalam titik-titik yang menyerupai _love_ besar.

Anak panah yang menunjuk kearah laki-laki itu bertuliskan 'Minato'. Sedangkan anak panah yang menunjuk kearah titik-titik itu bertuliskan 'lilin'. Di bagian bawah kertas terdapat tulisan 'Shikaku, gambarmu sangat jelek'.

Mana mungkin tugas seperti ini diberikan untuk dosen macam Orochimaru. Sayangnya, tidak ada petunjuk mengenai perempuan misterius yang ada didalam gambar itu. Kushina sangat penasaran. Tetapi seketika rasa penasarannya berubah menjadi perasaan sebal.

"Jahat sekali mereka. Mereka mau membantu Minato menyatakan perasaannya tetapi aku tak diajak. Padahal aku kan berteman dengan Minato sudah sangat lama. Apa mungkin aku sudah tidak dianggap ya?" gumam Kushina sedih.

"Atau jangan-jangan, gadis itu aku? Kyaaa, senangnya jika itu memang terjadi!" Kushina menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada pipinya yang bersemu.

Kushina melipat kertas itu dan menaruhnya di dalam tasnya. Dengan langkah ceria, dia berjalan meninggalkan taman tersebut.

.

.

Day 6

Kushina sudah tampil rapih, wangi dan cantik. Pokoknya siap untuk menghadapi pelajaran yang akan disampaikan oleh Tsunade-sensei. Tetapi, tiba-tiba Yoshino mengirimkan SMS bahwa dosen itu tidak masuk karena ada urusan mendadak.

_"Jadi, dandananku ini sia-sia saja?"_ batin Kushina geram. _"Ah, aku harus menjemput komik yang kupesan!"_

Dengan cepat tangannya menulis pesan pada Yoshino.

_To: Yoshino_

_Yoshino, maukah kau menemaniku ke toko buku untuk mengambil komik yang sudah kupesan? Ji-san pemilik toko itu pasti marah kalau aku tidak mengambilnya sekarang._

Kushina menekan tombol _send_. Tak berapa lama kemudian, _handphone_nya kembali berbunyi. Dia segera membuka SMS dari Yoshino dan mendengus kesal saat membacanya.

_From: Yoshino_

_Maafkan aku, Kushina. Tapi aku sudah berjanji dengan Shikaku untuk membeli sesuatu entah apa. Gomen ne, Kushina._

Kushina segera memasukkan _handphone_nya ke tas dan pergi menuju toko buku. Bisa gonjang-ganjing Konoha jika Ji-san pemilik toko buku itu marah karena ia tidak menepati janjinya.

Gadis itu segera mengunci pintu apartemen dan berjalan menuju toko buku. Kushina sangat menggilai komik, apalagi komik petualangan. Dan komik yang dia pesan adalah komik yang mempunyai banyak penggemar di Konoha. Jika dia tidak cepat, maka komik itu langsung habis. Dan karena tidak mau kehabisan, maka Kushina memaksa paman pemilik toko buku untuk menyimpankan satu komik untuknya dan dia berjanji akan mengambilnya sekarang.

"Ji-saaaan! Mana titipanku?"

"Sudah kuduga kalau itu kau, Kushina. Hanya kau yang berteriak seperti itu jika datang kesini. Dan jika kau kesini aku selalu merasa lebih tua karena menghadapi sifatmu," paman itu menyodorkan sebuah komik kepada Kushina. "Ini dia. Jangan berteriak, kau membuat pelangganku kaget."

"Hehehe, terima kasih, Ji-san! Ini uangnya, pas! Jaa, Ji-san!"

"Jangan berteriak seperti itu!"

Kushina berteriak dari luar toko. "Ji-san juga berteriak!"

Paman pemilik toko buku itu menghela nafas berat. "Benar, kan. Dia selalu membuatku merasa umurku sangat pendek. Untung hanya dia pelangganku yang seperti itu."

Dengan langkah riang Kushina menyusuri jalan. Ia tidak sabar untuk segera pulang ke rumah dan membaca komik itu.

Tetapi, Kushina melihat sosok yang familiar untuknya. Kedua sosok itu benar-benar mesra, seakan dunia hanya milik berdua. _"Tunggu, itu bukannya Minato dan… Mikoto?"_ batinnya. Ia menggosok-gosok matanya dan mengerjap-ngerjapkannya. Dirinya masih melihat Minato yang merangkul mesra Mikoto. Sambil bercanda pula. Mereka terlihat seperti pasangan yang sangat ideal.

Air mata Kushina meleleh. Hatinya sangat sesak. Ingin sekali rasanya dia mencopot matanya untuk sementara agar tidak melihat pemandangan menyakitkan itu. Tunggu, menyakitkan? Apa ini yang namanya… cemburu?

_"Hahaha, benar juga, ya. Mana mungkin kalau gadis yang ada di gambar Shikaku itu aku. Itu pasti Mikoto,"_ batin Kushina pesimis.

Dengan segera Kushina berlari menuju apartemennya dan mencoba menghapus air matanya. Tapi, sekeras apapun ia mencoba, tetap saja air mata itu turun.

Ketika sampai, ia segera berlari ke kamarnya dan mencampakkan apapun yang ada di sekitarnya seraya menangis. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benaknya. Kenapa Minato berjalan dengan Mikoto? Kenapa mereka terlihat sangat mesra? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kertas Shikaku yang dibawanya? Dan yang terpenting, apa Fugaku tahu bahwa gadisnya berselingkuh di belakangnya?

Kushina berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya dan kembali menangis sampai tertidur. Ia tidak peduli untuk membersihkan mukanya yang sudah coreng moreng akibat air matanya. Lebih baik dia tidur dan berharap ketika dirinya bangun, dia sudah melupakan peristiwa yang tadi.

.

.

Day 7

Kushina terbangun dan terkejut melihat sekelilingnya. Matahari yang mencoba membangunkan manusia dengan cara menampakkan sinarnya, kamarnya yang kacau balau, dan mukanya yang sangat seram karena maskara, lipstik dan bedaknya luntur.

Lebih baik ia membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu lalu membersihkan kamarnya.

Setelah selesai mandi dan membereskan kamarnya, Kushina berniat untuk meletakkan kembali sepatunya ke rak sepatu di dekat pintu masuk. Dan setibanya disana, Kushina melihat sebuah amplop putih. Di bagian depan amplop itu tidak ada nama pengirimnya. Dia mengambilnya dan membukanya dengan tatapan penasaran.

_"Jam 5.45 sore, datanglah ke pantai Konoha. Dan cari aku disana."_

Kushina mengerenyitkan dahinya melihat tulisan yang terketik rapi itu. 'Aku'? Siapa 'aku'? Bagaimana dia mau mencari 'aku' tanpa mengenalinya?

Kushina melipat surat itu dan kembali memasukkan kedalam amplopnya lagi. Lebih baik dia membaca komik yang dipesannya kemarin untuk membunuh waktu. Jika komiknya sudah selesai, dia bisa menonton anime. Indahnya hidup.

Detik demi detik berlalu. Tanpa disadari, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Kushina yang menyadari itu segera melompat dari kursi dan berlari menuju kamarnya dan memilih-milih baju yang akan dikenakannya. Pilihannya jatuh kepada dress di atas lutut berwarna hijau lembut tanpa lengan dengan ikat pinggang berwarna cokelat berbahan kulit melingkari pinggangnya. Sederhana, tapi cantik. Dan Kushina segera berdandan dan selesai tepat jam 5.15. Sebuah rekor baru bagi Uzumaki Kushina.

Begitu selesai dan mengunci pintu apartemen, Kushina segera memberhentikan taksi kosong yang kebetulan lewat di depan apartemennya dan memberitahu tujuannya.

Pantai Konoha saat ini sangat sepi. Jika sudah menjelang malam, kawasan ini jarang dilewati karena penerangannya yang sedikit. Dan berarti itu memudahkan Kushina untuk mencari pengirim surat itu.

Setelah menyusuri pantai dengan langkah yang cepat, Kushina menemukan sesosok laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik dengan jaket putih yang berkibar ditiup angin sedang melihat matahari terbenam dan memasukkan tangan sebelah kanannya ke kantung celananya. Tangan sebelah kirinya memegang sebuket mawar. Dengan cepat Kushina mengetahui sosok itu.

"Minato?"

Minato menolehkan kepalanya. Rambutnya yang mengikuti arah angin dan memamerkan senyumnya yang menawan dengan latar belakang matahari terbenam itu membuat Kushina ber_blushing_ ria. Minato berjalan menuju arah Kushina dan berlutut. Ia menyodorkan buket mawar merah itu kepada Kushina dan berdeham.

"Ehm, aku tidak tahu harus berbicara dari mana. Intinya, aku…," Kushina dapat melihat semburat merah di pipi Minato. Hatinya semakin berdebar-debar tidak karuan.

"A-aku mencintaimu. Aku menyukaimu sejak dari kita masih kecil. Jadi, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Muka Kushina semakin memerah, malah hampir menyaingi rambutnya. Bibirnya terbuka dan tertutup seperti ikan. Ia tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Peristiwa mendadak ini membuatnya sangat terkejut.

"Cepatlah, aku sangat malu," ujar Minato dengan pipi yang masih memerah.

"A-aku, aku… Aku mau," Kushina mengangguk malu-malu dan menyambar buket mawar yang disodorkan Minato kepadanya untuk menutupi wajahnya. Dengan senyum lebar Minato bangkit dan memeluk Kushina.

"Terima kasih! Aku sangat senang mendengarnya!"

Muka Kushina sekarang sudah sama dengan rambutnya. Dan…

"SELAMAAT!"

Mikoto, Yoshino, Mebuki, dan Chitose melemparkan _confetti_ kepada kedua pasangan itu. Kushina terbengong melihatnya. "Bagaimana bisa kalian…"

"Kami menemani Minato kesini!" jawab mereka kompak.

"Jadi… kalian melihat semuanya?" tanya Kushina pelan.

"Tentu saja!"

Wajah Kushina semakin memerah. Saking malunya, Kushina menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang Minato dan diiringi dengan teriakan heboh dari teman-temannya.

Tapi, ada satu pertanyaan yang mengganjal pada pikiran Kushina. "Mikoto, kau berselingkuh di belakang Fugaku?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan.

Mikoto yang sedang minum langsung tersedak. Wajah Fugaku berubah menjadi _horror_. Baru saja Mikoto akan bertanya, tetapi Fugaku sudah mendahuluinya. "Apa maksudmu, Kushina?"

"Kemarin aku lihat Mikoto sedang berjalan-jalan mesra dengan Minato saat aku sedang mengambil komikku," ucap Kushina yang menggembungkan pipinya seraya melirik tajam Minato yang salah tingkah. Wajah Fugaku berubah menjadi normal kembali.

Shikaku sedikit berdeham untuk menyembunyikan tawanya. "Kushina, aku akan meluruskan semuanya. Jadi begini, itu semua rencana kami. Jangan berkomentar dulu," ujar Shikaku saat melihat mulut Kushina yang sudah terbuka untuk menyatakan protes. "Minato ingin menyatakan perasaannya padamu. Dan kami pun membuat sebuah rencana yang tidak biasa. Kami ingin membuat _mood_mu hancur selama seminggu. Pada hari terakhir, baru kami ingin membuatmu senang kembali dengan cara ini. Kami tahu kau juga suka pada Minato sejak kecil kan?" ujar Shikaku dengan panjang lebar.

"Demi kelancaran misi yang kami jalani, kami menjauhimu, menolak ajakanmu dan menyuruh Mikoto pergi bersama Minato. Tentu saja kami mendapat izin Tuan Muda Fugaku dengan susah payah. Dan kami membuat hantu jadi-jadian spesial untukmu. Shiho, kemarilah,"

Shiho menghampiri mereka. Ia tersenyum manis pada Kushina. "Kushina, ini Shiho. Dia mahasiswi kedokteran semester 4. Shiho, kau masih ingat dengan 'korban'mu kan?" tanya Shikaku seraya tersenyum jahil.

"Tentu saja. Lagipula, aku sering melihatnya memandang ke lapangan saat akan meminjam buku ke perpustakaan. Mana mungkin aku lupa. Kushina, maafkan aku ya sudah membuatmu takut," ujar Shiho.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Shiho. Tapi, dandanan dan tangan dinginmu benar-benar meyakinkan," ucap Kushina sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Oh, itu. Chitose yang mendandaniku dan soal tangan itu, Shikaku menyuruhku untuk meletakkan tanganku di dekat es batu. Jadi, ya begitulah."

"Jadi, ini semua rencana kalian? Kukira akan ada lilin berbentuk _love_ yang mengelilingiku," komentar Kushina.

"Kau tahu dari kertas rencana kami yang hilang, ya? Tadinya kami ingin membuat yang seperti itu. Tapi kami tidak mau mengambil resiko jika ternyata kau datang dengan gaun panjang dan bajumu terbakar lilin," ujar Shikaku.

"Dan yang penting, kau harus mentraktir kami, Minato. Kami kan tim sukses kau dan Kushina," kata Mebuki yang tersenyum riang.

"Baiklah. Aku tahu tempat makan yang enak di dekat sini. Mari kita kesana!" ujra Minato sambil merangkul Kushina.

Dan malam itu, menjadi malam tak akan terlupakan bagi Kushina. Hanya satu yang pinta Kushina, semoga hari-hari esok bersama sahabat dan kekasih barunya akan semakin berwarna. Kita doakan saja semoga permintaan Kushina terwujud. Amin.

.

.

.

.

End

* * *

Yosh, akhirnya selesai juga fic request dari Nirina-ne Bellanesia. Mudah-mudahan Nirina-san suka ^^

Dan tidak lupa special thanks untuk Naozuki Rin yang dengan sukarela (dan dengan sedikit paksaan dari saya *ditendang*) mau menjadi reader pertama fic ini dan juga Daddy's Advice *promosi*. Terima kasih Rin T^T

Chitose itu bukan OC. Itu adalah nama ibu Ino yang saya buat sendiri karena saya tidak tahu nama aslinya -_-a Ada yang tahu nama asli ibu Ino?

Akhir kata, terima kasih untuk para pembaca, baik silent reader ataupun yang sudah mereview XD

Papay minna, sampai berjumpa di fic selanjutnya!

Arigatou :D


End file.
